Killer Divergents
by DauntlessRunner46
Summary: What happens when our favourite Divergents are placed in The Hunger Games. This is my take on Fourtris being in the Games. I tried to keep it as true to the books but I didn't write it out word for word either. Hope you guys give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

**I noticed that some people have been doing these crossovers and I really wanted to try one. Its my second time writing a Fanfic and my first one was a one-shot. I've never tried to write a long one. So, reviews and critiques are much appreciated. Hope the first chapter is okay. :-)  
**

**Tris POV:**

Its times like this when I am reminded of how grateful I am to live in such a wonderful world. Pfft, scratch that; its times like this where I am constantly reminded off the hell hole that is District 12. As I walk along the path towards the electric fence, I see the starving, dying, and of course, dead. After passing the Seam I finally reach my destination. Lying flat against the snow covered ground, I shimmy my way under the "live" wired fence. Most would say I'm an idiot for breaking the law, others might think of me as crazy. But what matters to me is that a come home with a full game bag in order to feed my family of four **(see what I did there)**.

My father and brother both work in the mines in order to bring in money. Likewise my mother works as the local laundress of District 12. I have noticed that people take pity on her. She lost her mother from disease and her father and youngest brother were killed in a coal mine explosion a year ago. Me on the other hand, I am considered to be the weakest of my family. However, surprisingly I am quite nifty with a bow and arrow. After proving it to my father, it took me a month of pleading for him to let me out hunting on my own. By then I was 14.

_There you are, _I think, same as always. I have always hidden my bow in the undergrowth located 10 meters from the fence. Another, 5 more and I'll reach my arrows.

"Boo!" I instinctively turn around arrow raised to see if someone has caught me breaking the Capitals rules. Nope, it's just my moronic, not to mention annoying friends.

The birds I spotted were long gone. "Hey Tris!" Uriah and his brother Zeke shout in unison. Christina stood there with her hands raised in the air in mock surrender.

"My bad" she says as though she didn't just cost me a few squabs. With a sigh, I lower my bow.

"Really Chris?" In response she just shrugs. I let out another aspirated sigh. "Hey guys." I say trying to lighten the mood; after all, it was the Reaping today. "Where's everyone else?" I ask. In response I get a round of "Here" s. Soon Will, Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna come out of the bushes.

"Thought we'd find you here." Marlene says.

"Will was right." Came out of Lyn

"As always." He responded with a flirtatious smile earning him a light whack on the head from Christina.

"Right about what?" I ask after no one explains.

"Will thought three of us should come out first so your super senses wouldn't kick in and you would think you were being ambushed or something." Chris says through one intake of breath.

"Although saying "Boo" really loud sort of defeats the purpose." Shauna says with a smile.

"Oh shut-up." She says in response.

"Nice come-back babe." says Will, resulting in another whack on the head. Although, this time it was a little harder.

I shake my head side to side while smiling. "So have you caught anything" Asks Zeke.

"One turkey, two squirrels and four ferrets?" All my friends stared at me in awe.

"How long have you been out here for?" Uriah asks.

"Uuuum, what's the time now?" I reply.

"About 9:30." I count off the time in my head.

"Roughly four hours." To this I get weird stares, I simply stick my tongue out at them.

"Told you she lost it." Christina says to Will. He only nods his head; his face has a look of deep concentration.

"Hahaha" I say with as much sarcasm as possible. "What have you guys been up to?"

Shauna, Lynn and Mar all work at the local bakery. It's owned by Shauna's, and Lynn's of course parents. When Mar was seven years old her parents both died from different events. Her father, he died from the same coal mine explosion that killed my grandfather. Her mother on the other hand died of grief leaving Mar in the care of her aunt and uncle. Coincidently, they were Shauna's and Lynn's parents.

All three boys work in the mines. They mostly come back from a hard day's work tired and often injured. Although some how they manage to stay cheerful. That's the thing about the boys, no matter what day it is or events occurring, they always know how to make our circle happy. Unfortunately, the mines have already taken so many loved ones from us. Could it soon take more? Still, we can't blame them, they need work to survive.

I was one of the lucky ones, my mother worked for a woman once, a bit older than herself. One day I went to help her with the laundry when I saw a dying man on the makeshift hospital bed. Like always, my curiosity took over my senses. Getting a better view I saw the man had lost part of his leg. He was screaming atrocities at the old woman, Sue. Most people would run away screaming, but somehow all I did was franticly walk up to Sue and say "Is there anything I can do?" She looked at me as though I was the strangest person she had ever laid eyes upon. I know why of course, like I said I'm believed to be small and helpless. Only people that know me well see that I am capable of much, much more. Ever since then, every weekday I have been at Sue's place helping her with the sick and dying.

And lastly, there's Christina. She and I have been friends ever since I can remember. We took our first steps together, went to school together and so much more it would take me a day to write a list. We're cousins you see. We share the same grandmother on my father's side. Greasy Sae is what everyone calls her by. So every day Christina goes and works with our grandmother at her soup counter at the Hob, AKA, the black market.

"So what do we do now?" questions Uriah.

"Let's have a picnic." Shauna suggests. Everyone looks at her as if she is either crazy or just plain stupid, except her boyfriend Zeke of course. At that moment Lynn pulls of her back pack and takes out three good looking loaves nearly fresh out of the oven.

We all take a step forward, saliva practically dripping from our mouths. "Let's have a picnic." I state.

We laugh until our stomachs hurt and tears of happiness fill our eyes at the stupid jokes the boys say. And for a brief moment, we all forget about the event about to dawn on us at any moment. One of us may even- No, I won't let myself finish that sentence. All too soon, we decide we should all head back to stay with our families until the Reaping begins.

**That's it for the first chapter. Please give me some ideas on how i can improve. Thanks for giving it a try!**

**Till next time, Mandy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris POV:**

"Tris, Is that you?" My mother asks when I reach our miniature home. It has three bedrooms, one bathroom, and kitchen/dining room/living room. It may not look like much but it is still home.

"Yeah!" I shout. Out comes Caleb, my brother, still in his work uniform.

"How'd you go?" he asks politely. In response I drop my full bag of game on the table. He lets out I low, long whistle.

"Tris, Marcus was wondering if you-" She stops when she comes into the room and sees my spoils. Her eyes go wide. "You caught all of that today?" she says with amazement.

"Most of it was from snares." I shrug indifferently. "What were you saying mum?" She shakes her head as if clearing thoughts. "Marcus Eaton was wondering if he could have any of your game if you got extra."

"Ok, that's fine. I'll go over there in 5 minutes." I say. To be honest I always thought there was something fishy about our mayor. "Where's dad?"

"He finishes work soon. Everyone that has a chance to, you know, got let off early as always." says Caleb. We aren't twins, but we were born in the same year. Caleb's the eldest.

I nod my head in understanding. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" They ask.

"The Eaton's place." I say.

Once I reach the door I knock on it twice. I hear footsteps, and the door is shortly opened afterwards. I didn't expect to see him here. Damn, I really wish I had at least done something with my hair apart from my usual braid.

**Tobias POV:**

I let out a sigh when I hear someone at the door. I suspect Marcus wouldn't want be to open the door, but, hey what the heck. Who knows, maybe the odds won't be in my favour this year. Opening the door I see a girl about a head shorter than me standing there with a quite full game bag. She turns and a see her face. And who is it? It's Beatrice Prior.

"H-hello" she stutters, pulling away a loose strand of hair from her face.

"Uh, hello Beatrice." real smooth Tobias. She looks confused.

"How do you know my name?" she asks cautiously. To that I'm drawn to a blank. I am not going to tell her I spied on her once…

_(Flashback)_

_Ok, just get home and go straight to your room. And don't make any loud noises. I learnt my mistake from this morning. I woke up early; hoping to get to school on time for once. But when I dropped the bowl I was carrying, I was greeted with an angry looking Marcus. _

_All of a sudden I see a girl step out of the forests. Oh its nothing- Wait, what?! She looks about 14 but is definitely shorter than me. She has blond hair and bluish grey eyes. But that's not what caught my attention the most. She has this stern expression on her face that lets me know she's different from anyone in District be honest, she's quite pretty. Before she sees me I quickly duck behind a tree. She looks left to right but obviously can't see me._

_(End flashback)_

Later on that day I heard her name at school and thought to myself "She doesn't seem like a Beatrice".

She waves her hand in front of my face, not in a rude way. But as if she's checking I'm still there.

"Hmm? Oh sorry. I go to the same school as you." I mentally slap myself. What's gotten into me? All she does is look at the ground and smile. She has a lovely smile.

"Oh okay." is all she says. Although I'm quite sure she knows everyone in our part of District twelve go to the same school. She lifts her head and says, "Umm not to sound rude but… I don't actually know your name."

"Oh, beg your pardon, I'm Tobias" I extend my hand for her to shake it, she does.

"Are you Marcus' son?" she asks. To that I flinch, unfortunately she notices. She chooses to say nothing about it. She clears her throat and continues.

"My mother told me Marcus was after some spoils" She lifts the bag inside is a dead Turkey. By the looks of it, she shot it with an arrow.

"Can you shoot?" I ask, already knowing the answer. She only nods.

"You must be quite good for you to give us a whole Turkey." She blushes at the compliment.

"Thankyou Tobias." she says. "Um, I should be heading home."

"But we haven't paid you." I say, honestly I just want to keep talking to her.

"That's alright; it's nearly time for the Reaping. My mother or I can come by tomorrow and collect the money." She says simply. "Bye Tobias, it was nice to meet you. Hopefully I'll see you around." She says, which makes my heart flutter. "And good luck."

"Likewise." I say with a small smile. "Good luck to you too Beatrice."

"You can call me Tris." She says shyly.

I smile and say "See you later Tris. May the odds be ever in your favour." I say with my best capital accent. To that I actually get her to laugh before she covers her mouth. It sounds like she doesn't laugh often. She smiles and leaves. Before she's out of sight I see her turn around just enough for her to see me. She is still smiling.

I close the door and lean against it. I never knew I could flirt, especially with someone I just met. I was so happy a moment ago and now all I can think of is; _please, please don't let her get picked_.

**Tris POV:**

What just happened? All of a sudden I'm smiling like crazy. Not to mention laughing. I had even forgotten about the Reaping which was about to happen any time soon. Usually the only people that are able to do that are my family and friends. Yet a boy I just met managed to do that in five minutes. I shake my head free of its thoughts. I stop dead in my tracks, smile slipping from my face as a thought comes to mind. It possible he could get picked. I repeat a mantra in my head the whole way home; _please, please don't let him get picked._


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris POV:**

At one in the afternoon we all start heading for the square. Instead of it being full of markets like every other day, cameras are perched at every angle to capture everyone. They just add to the grimness of the place. As we all begin to sign in, I see my mother and father outside the barricade. They have solemn facial expressions. I hate seeing them like this, but I know how it feels.

When it was Caleb's first year, I was so afraid I was holding on to my mother as if she was a life line. I count partake in it that year because I was not fully twelve. After the Reaping in which Caleb wasn't chosen for the 'honour', I hugged him so tightly and I even began to cry.

I give them a small wave with a grin on my face hoping they see and it will cheer them up. Luckily, they do the same. I keep walking forward.

**Tobias POV:**

_Breathe Tobias, breathe_. I tell myself. My claustrophobia really doesn't help in these situations. To try and relax, I watch Marcus give his usual speech. However this time I at least attempt to concentrate. He goes over the history of Panem, the stories of the fires and storms. Raging seas devastated most areas. In the end Panem was created. Then there were the Dark Days, the time in which the districts rebelled against the Capital. In the end, the thirteenth district was destroyed and the twelve others were defeated. Next, the Treaty of Treason, made to orchestrate peace. Through this the Hunger Games were born. Its rules are simple, but obviously barbaric. As punishment for the districts uprising, each district must hand over on boy and girl, who will, over a period of several weeks, attempt to kill each other. They are called tributes. The twenty-four tributes will be trapped in an arena under the control of the game makers. These competitors must fight to the death, the one that is left wins.

Through the Hunger Games, the message becomes clear. We would never survive another rebellion. In the end, we all have a chance to be chosen. My name is in that glass bowl too. Marcus introduces our remaining victors, or should I say victor, that survived there time in the Games. Knowing our remaining victor is a drunk, I decide to turn away and scan the faces of all of district twelve. I stop when I see a familiar face. Tris, it seems she stopped watching as well and is looking around. She comes to a stop when she sees me looking at her. She gives me a small grin, I do the same back. I turn back to the stage when I hear a new voice on the microphone. "Happy Hunger Games everyone!" says Effie Trinket. I groan on the inside, I turn to look over at Tris, she's about five people away from me. She looks at me and mouths, "She gives me the creeps." I smile and mouth, "That's an understatement." She smiles back at me.

"Ladies first." We both stare intently at the stage. With what seems like forever, Effie finally picks a girl. And who she reads out makes my heart sink to an all-time low. "Beatrice Prior!"

**Tris POV:**

When my name is called, my heart stops. I take a quick look towards Tobias and my hearts sinks even lower if that's even possible. His eyes are wide and his mouth is lightly parted in shock. I take a deep breath, and head towards the stage. I know if I break down I will seem weaker than I already look. So, I stay upright with my chin held high. Once I reach the stage Effie is already pulling out one of the boys. I take this time to look over to my parents and Caleb. They all have tears in their eyes, and look like they're in shock. I look to the floor as she calls the boy out.

"Caleb Prior!" To that my head snaps up and I'm quite sure I look like the one in shock now. As he walks up to the stage, tears are threatened to spill. However, I push them back and look back down.

"I volunteer!" There are gasps from the audience, I look up and I wish this was a dream, no, a nightmare. Tobias places himself in front of a dumbfounded Caleb. He repeats, "I volunteer as tribute." His expression never wavers, it's blank. Free of any feeling. The boys in front of him make a path and he walks to the stage. Finally, I let a single tear fall.

"Well," Says Effie, "District 12's very first Volunteer. What's your name my dear boy?"

He takes a moment to speak, "Tobias Eaton" There are more gasps from the audience, as they discover he is the mayors son. I keep my eyes downwards.

"How about a round of applause for our two tributes?" she asks. When she begins clapping, silence follows. I look up and see the unthinkable happen. All of district twelve places there three middle fingers of their left hand to their mouths and hold them out towards us. It's an old gesture used in our district. Usually it is used at funerals. It means thanks, admiration, and most importantly good bye to someone you love.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon we are escorted to small little rooms where we will get to say our final good byes to our loved ones. First my family comes in, tears running down their faces. Finally I let mine fall down my face. My mother runs to me and hugs me tightly. Next my father, he hugs me close and gives me a quick peck on the head. Lastly there's Caleb. He stands there looking at the floor. When he sees I'm standing there, he takes two long strides hugs me tightly and sobs into my shoulder. Caleb and I have always been close, we never argued or fought.

"You have to try and win." He says with his voice cracking slightly.

"I promise I will." I say forcefully.

Because we only get ten minutes we just sit down on the velvet sofas and reminisce old times. To be frank, I rather laugh than cry. Our ten minutes goes by so quickly. My mother says one last thing, something I can't forget, "Be brave Tris."

Moments later all my friends come in. Christina, of course is the first one to give me a hug. She's sobbing uncontrollably. When she calms down I turn to everyone else and say, "Pity I didn't teach you guys' how to shoot, you'd still have someone to call crazy." They give me a quick small grin and then return to their sorrowful expressions. "Lighten up. I don't want to see you guys like this because of me." I say hoping to cheer them up. "I want us to act how we usually act." And so we do. It's obvious we're not exactly as usual, but it's enough for me.

When it's time for them to go, I give them each a hug. "You can win you know." says Zeke when I reach him.

"He's right." Says Lynn. I give them a smile and say,

"I'll try." Soon they leave. Christina being ushered out by Will who has his hand on her back.

**Tobias POV:**

He doesn't even come. To be honest I'm glad. What would I say anyway, "Hey Marcus, you can go die in a hole for all I care. Ps. don't abuse your only child. You'll die alone". I stop my mental rant when I hear the door open. To my surprise its Andrew Prior, Tris' father, "Hello Tobias" I get off the couch to go shake his hand.

"Hello sir." Why is he here?

"Is it alright if I have a word with you for a moment?" He asks.

"Um, sure." we both take a seat on two couches.

"I'm sorry for-" he doesn't finish. Who can blame him? What's he supposed to say? "Hey kid, sorry you're most likely going to die in a few weeks."

To loosen the tension I say, "I know, thankyou." After a moment's pause he says,

"Thankyou for saving my son Tobias. I don't know what we would have done if thy both went in…"

"There's no need for thanking sir." What he doesn't know is I did it mostly for myself.

He clears his throat, "I knew your mother when we were younger. You probably didn't know that." I actually didn't.

"Well to be honest, I didn't know my mother very well." She passed away during labour. I always assumed that's why Marcus hates me so much.

"It's a pity," he says, "you're a lot like her you know." I come up with an Idea. Since I'm probably going to die, I think I at least deserve this.

"Sir, I know it's a lot to ask but- could you maybe tell me about her. It doesn't have to be much but-"

He gives a light chuckle. "That's actually why I came here." The next nine minutes pass as a blur. He tells me how they grew up together because their parents were close friends. From what he tells me, she was brave and kind to everyone. Once there was a boy picking on a boy younger than him that she didn't even know. Instead of walking by, my mother stood up for the boy getting picked on, when the guy didn't lay off, she- actually punched him in the face. _And that was the story of the end of the local bully._ I thought to myself.

When it was time for Mr Prior to leave, we both got up and said our good byes. "Thank you again." I say.

"It was the least I could do." he says with a smile.

Before he leaves I tell him, "When I can I'll make sure she's alright sir." We both know who I'm talking about.

"I would appreciate that son." He answers. And with that he's gone.

**Tris POV:**

It's a quick drive to the train station. Tobias and I sit in the back of the car. Once he gets in he gives me a smile of encouragement.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey Tris." He responds. I'm about to thank him but he leans in closer to my ear and whispers, "We can talk later. For now, try look bored in front of the cameras." I give him a questioning look. Then it clicks; I can't look weak. I nod and look straight ahead.

As soon as we reach the train station we exit the car and head for the train. Once we're inside the train shoots forward. I wasn't expecting it so I end up falling on someone. Luckily they were able to catch me. I turn around to see who it is. It's Tobias. Crap. All he does is give me a low chuckle. "Careful." He says.

"Will-" I'm cut off when I see the actual inside of the train. It's really fancy, like, beyond fancy. We are each given our own chambers with a bedroom, changing area and shower with hot water. _Well_, I think, _at least they let us live in luxury before we die_. After I have a shower I head for the dining area. Tobias is already there sitting in one of the chairs. He looks genuinely bored, but when he sees me he brightens up. I decide to take my mother's advice and be brave. I take a seat next to him and say, "Thank you for the tip back in the car." He just says, "Anytime."

After we finish eating super, Tobias tells everyone he's going to bed.

I decide to tell them I am doing the same. As he reaches his bedroom door he pulls it open, but I stop him from entering by clearing my throat. As he turns around we stand two feet away from each other. "Uh, I just want to say thankyou for saving my brother, it honestly means a lot." I say.

"You're welcome." He says gently. I'm about to head to my room when he says, "Tris wait," I turn around, "I'm sorry you have to go through this, I am." He says while he rubs the back of his neck as though he is nervous. "But I'm happy that I get to go through this with you." He says. He looks embarrassed from what he just said. Hopefully he can't tell I'm blushing. I decide to take a step forward and take his hand. He looks at me shocked as I say, "I am too. Sweet dreams Tobias." And with that I turn around and walk towards my bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tris POV:**

I wake to movement outside my door. I get dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and an aqua coloured t-shirt. When I reach the dining area, I see Tobias sitting by himself staring into space. I'm all of a sudden reminded of what I did yesterday. Crap. I decide it's better if I act like I usually would, so I go sit down next to him as quietly as I can. My plan is too scare him and it's pretty easy considering he's looking the other way. Once I'm sitting down I say, "Tobias." He nearly fell off his seat. The look on his face was priceless. While I'm laughing he says "Really Tris?" I'm still laughing, and soon he joins in. Haymitch and Effie soon join us and look at us as if we are crazy.

Soon after we finish our laughing fit, we start to have breakfast. I look down at what looks to be dirt mixed with milk. Before I try it, I whisper to Tobias, "Is it dirt in milk?" He nearly choked on his eggs.

"That's actually what I thought," he replies with a smile, "No, it's not, they call it hot chocolate. It's nice, try it." I look at him still unsure. "Come on, trust me." Although I've only known Tobias for two days, and this is saying a lot, I feel like I already do trust him. I decide to take a sip, and I regret not taking it sooner. I stare at him wide eyed, and he smiles.

"Aw, aren't you guys adorable." Say Haymitch as though he is still slightly intoxicated. Tobias and I give each other a look that says; _we are in deep shit if he is our mentor_.

I directly say to Haymitch "So, apparently you're supposed to give us advice on how to stay alive." He looks up from his food and says, "Or if you want I can give you advice on your love life." And he burst out laughing. From the corner of my eye I see Tobias' face darken. He knocks Haymitch's glass of vodka from the table. Because of my quick reflexes I'm able to grab Haymitch's fist before it ends up in Tobias' face. "Don't even think about it." I snarl. I let go of his hand but keep looking at him. Haymitch wears a face of concentration, he then says, "What can you guys do. You know, apart from blocking and being a jack ass." I hear Tobias snicker next to me.

I say, "I can shoot." I turn to Tobias questioningly. He sighs and says, "I can throw knives I guess." When he turns to me I give him a grin in which he returns. Haymitch contemplates for a moment and then says, "District 12 might finally have a chance this year." He sighs and continues, "Look, I'll help you out on two conditions. One, don't interfere with my dinking. Second, you must do exactly as I say." Realising it's the best we'll get, we both nod in agreement.

**Leave a review! :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

Tris POV

I have to admit, I don't look half bad. After being waxed, plucked and even stripped naked in front of three strangers, my body is stiff (tee-hee!), and not to mention stinging. Luckily my stylist, Cinna, was not too bad. To be frank, I think he's the only decent looking person in the capital. The only self-alteration he made, or should I say added, was a strip of metallic gold eyeliner. He seemed like someone that liked the way they looked no matter what the latest trend in the capital was. After we introduced ourselves we discussed his and Tobias' stylists' plans for the both of us tonight. I just hope I don't die before the night is through.

I'm dressed in a jet black unitard that covers me from ankle to neck. For shoes I'm wearing shiny leather boots that lace up to my knees. But that's not my favourite bit, hint the sarcasm, Cinna plans to set the small yellow, orange and red cape attached to the costume and matching head piece on fire. Yes, fire. "It'll be fine. Me and Portia, Tony -Toby …" I interrupt him.  
"Tobias." I say in a flat voice.  
"Tobias' stylist, have designed a synthetic fire. It's harmless. You'll be completely safe." Pfft, I bet that's what all capital people think about the games.

Half an hour later, I'm standing with Cinna and my team of three, Flavius, Venia and Octavia, in the bottom of the Remake Stadium. Technically it's just a massive stable. Why are we here you ask, so the capital can throw tomatoes at us. I wish. The two District tributes will be loaded on to chariots lead by four horses at the front. Here the people of the Capital will see this year's possible victor.

I'm standing near our coal black chariot when I see Tobias come my way with his stylist and team trailing behind him. He wears a scowl on his face but when he nears me his face lightens up a bit. "You know what they plan to do right?" I ask when he's next to me. He just nods. "What do you think?"

"I think by the time our horses have stopped we'll have been made into a barbeque." To that I have to laugh. He doesn't join in though.

"Hey, don't look so worried. It's not good to think so negatively." I tell him gently.  
"I know." He responds with a small smile. Soon we're loaded onto the chariots and Effie comes to give us some valuable advice, "Make yourselves look good you two," she says in her chirpy voice, "You never know if someone out there want's to sponsor you." And with that she gives us a smile and Cinna brings out the flames. Before Tobias can object, Cinna puts our capes on fire. The breath I didn't know I was holding finally escapes; Tobias not so much.

"Hey." I say while grabbing his hand. He gives it a small squeeze with small grin on his face. Cinna quickly reminds us, "Remember, head high with big smiles. They'll love you two, I'm sure of it." And with that the chariot moves forward.

"Does that mean we have to smile?" Tobias asks worried. I finally notice how dazzling he has become with the fake flames.  
"Yes, yes it does," I respond dryly, "I can't even smile."  
"Yes you can. You've done it loads of times with me." He says with a smile of his own, "You have a lovely smile anyway." That brought a smile to my face, not to mention a blush. "There it is." I quickly punch him in the shoulder lightly. When he turns to me his face looks both shocked and amazed; and of course amazing. "What?" I ask self-consciously. When he is about to respond we pull into the city.  
"Almost everyone in the crowd wears an expression of shock when they see us. Suddenly all eyes are on us and they are shouts of, "District 12!", "Tobias!", "Tris!" At first I wonder how they know my nickname, but then I decide, would you want them to call you Beatrice/em? No, probably not. We finally see ourselves on the big screen. We look good. I mean, like, breath takingly good! I'm so tempted I turn my head to look at Tobias, he still hasn't let go of my hand. He turns to me also with a smile on his face, "My cheeks are hurting." He says into my ear. I start laughing and the crowd goes wild. I'm not sure why though. Crazy people…

After that I smile more and decide to blow some kisses into the crowd. I'm pretty sure by the end of this I'm going to be deaf. "Tris! Tris! Tris!" they shout on Tobias' side they all shout his name. But on both sides they all shout "District 12!" For once I'm hopeful, maybe Tobias and I will be able to get a few sponsors through this. Once we reach President Snows mansion he gives us all an official welcome. During this the cameras are trained on to the tributes faces; ours especially. When he is finished we all make one final lap around the stadium and return to the training room. Once our chariot has reached a stop I notice nearly everyone is giving us death stares. What a bunch of babies, they can't even handle that we literally outshone them. While Cinna and Portia begin removing and extinguishing our capes and head pieces I turn to Tobias and ask, "What were you saying before we reached the city?" His face goes slightly red.  
"You should wear flames more often," he says, "you look beautiful with them." Now it's my turn to blush. I give him a light kiss on the cheek and say, "You looked pretty nifty yourself." His face turns from one of pure shock to a gentle one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tris POV:**

Above the Training Centre is a tower were all the tributes will stay. Luckily each District has an entire floor to them self. All we have to do is ride the elevator to the very top floor being district twelve competitors. I've never been in an elevator, but by the look and sound of it, it seems exhilarating, no matter how small it is. As we step in I see Tobias immediately stiffen. Why, I have no idea. Haymitch presses the top button and we shoot up. I was right; it's nerve-racking. From the corner of my eye I see my team mate pale. Worried, I look across and see him looking down at the floor with wide eyes. Remembering how it calmed him down before, I place my hand in his and squeeze slightly. He looks at me and I silently question him on his well fair. He gives me a slight nod and small grin. Like before he doesn't let go. As the elevator is reaching the top floor, some colour has returned to Tobias' face and he is breathing regularly.

As we enter our home for the time before the Games, Tobias sighs and lets go of my hand. I'm about to question what happened in the elevator when he says, "Heights and I don't go to well. Especially in small spaces." I nod slightly in understanding. Soon Effie is discussing how she has been talking to _everyone_ about sponsoring us. After the little "pep talk", Effie shows us to our rooms. When I reach my room, I see that it is bigger than my house back in 12. After I have a shower, which to be honest was like working a rocket no matter how luxurious it is, I slip into a pair of denim shorts and blue long sleeved shirt. As I make my way out I see Cinna and Portia standing on the balcony talking. I was about to sit in the living room when I see Haymitch either sleeping or recovering from a hangover in it. So, I think it's better if I go say my thanks to the two stylists.

Once I'm out on the balcony, they don't notice me at first. "I don't know, he just acts differently around her." Portia says, "You should have seen him this morning, everything I'd say; nod here, nod there. He would barely talk." Realising they were talking about Tobias and myself. I hide behind the pillar wanting to hear more. Again, why, I have no clue. "Maybe it's easier for them to discuss things because they're from the same district." Answers Cinna dryly, it's obvious to see he doesn't like where the conversation is going. "But Cinna, I hope they don't feel that way for a reason," What does that mean? Cinna sighs and says, "One cannot live while the other survives." **(HARRY POTTER! :D)** And finally it sunk in, something I've realised but have been dreading to face; if I live, Tobias will die.

**Tobias POV:**

After I finish getting dressed I head outside to see what everyone is up to. Out on the balcony are both of our stylists deep in conversation. I have to remember to thank them latter. They say that the opening ceremonies help out tributes heaps. If that's the case, they have done Tris and myself a massive favour by going all out. Effie is in the living room trying to rouse a drunken Haymitch while two Avoxs begin setting the table. But where's Tris? Realising she's most likely in her room I decide to try helping Effie get Haymitch awake. "Oh Haymitch!" Effie exclaims, "Dinner is nearly ready and you won't even get off the couch." All he does is groan in response. She lets out a frustrated sigh and looks my way with pleading eyes. At first all I can think of is how many people in districts have been pleading to the Capital, what have they done? I let out a sigh as I realise I have to get Effie to like me, otherwise she probably won't even bother with keeping us both alive. Grabbing the closest water jug, I remove the orange and yellow flowers that soaked inside and motion for Effie to move back. As I dump the full jug of water on to Haymitch's face he jumps off the couch and glares at me.

"You need some manners," I say with a condescending voice, "Ladies like Effie won't stand you for very much longer." His glare on me only becomes stronger. Seeing he's too tired to lash out, I take a step back and turn to face the kitchen with a shocked Effie looking at me.

As I turn on the tap and begin filling the now empty vase, I hear someone come out of the bedrooms. Seeing that the vase has enough water, I turn off the tap and turn hoping to see Tris. It's her but not how I want to see her. Her eyes are red and puffy showing she has been crying and the usual twinkle in her eyes are missing. Placing the vase on the counter, I walk towards her with a worried expression plastered on my face. "What's wrong." _Smart question Tobias_, I scold myself.

"The usual." She says hollowly.

"I know that's not it." I state softly. After she still doesn't answer I say as kindly as I can, "Tell me what's wrong Tris." She looks up at me as though she is going to say something but she's interrupted by Effie in her high pitched voice telling us dinner is ready. "I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Okay." **(I'm sorry I just had to) **I say still worried.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tris POV**

As Tobias and I enter the oversized dining room, I'm greeted with anxious expressions. Damn traitor tears. Before Cinna can ask me what's wrong, Tobias "explains" the situation, "She smelt the flowers in the vase I was filling up and her allergies kicked in." They nod in understanding but we can see we did not completely fool them. Either way they decide to drop it.

After having dinner, which was a delicious pumpkin soup with mini pieces of toast on the side, Haymitch tells Tobias and me to go to bed so the grown-ups can talk. _Finally, _I think_, maybe he will try and actually do something._ As we make our way to our bedrooms Tobias clears his throat as if to say, "it's 'latter' now." I sigh and turn to face him, keeping my head down. "I'm fine, honestly. I was just-" _Think! _I mentally yell at myself.

"Have you been up on the roof?" He asks randomly.

"No… Why?" He looks as though he's debating something.

"Wait here for a second." I nod and he ducks **(HAHA Ducks) **into his room. When he comes out moments later, he's holding a blanket. Now I'm really confused.

"I'm guessing it's cold up there at night." He states simply.

"Are we allowed to be up there?" I question. He shrugs.

"I was up there a bit earlier; just wondering around." It would be good to get out of here. I'm still not sure.

"It has a great view of the Capital." He baits. I give him a smile and say, "Ok."

He smiles back and leads me up a flight of stairs. After we reach a domed room we exit a door on the other side and I practically gasp. I thought Tobias was kidding when he said we would be able to see all of the Capital, guess not.

"Nice huh?" He asks looking out to see the Capitals light twinkling like a million fireflies.

"That's an understatement." He gives a light chuckle as he sees my shocked expression. He shifts his head to left indicating for us to sit against the wall. Before we sit I ask, "Aren't they afraid someone will jump?"

"You see that was what I thought. But," he touches his hand to the open air in front of us. Suddenly there is a _zap_ of electricity and his hand jerks backward, "they made it so no one could, most likely, jump."

I nod in understanding. I grin up at him and ask, "And you know this how?"

"Two things you should know about me Beatrice Prior." He begins, "One, I am deeply suspicious of people in general, it's in my nature to expect the worst of them. Second, I'm not satisfied unless I understand things." I smile and make my way to the wall with Tobias at my side. Once we are both seated and comfortable, Tobias puts the blanket over him and me. An annoyingly cold gust of wind blows in our direction and I instinctively shiver and shift over so my side is pressed against his.

"We should have brought more than a blanket." I say.

"I agree." He crosses one leg over the other and says, "So…"

Not wanting to embarrass myself and tell him why I was crying, I not so wittingly say, "I spy with my little eye something beginning with 'L'." He looks at me exasperated.

"Tris…" He whines

"Tobias…" I imitate him. He doesn't say anything and continues to look at me. "I feel much better now and I don't what to think about it anymore than I have to." I say honestly. He looks at me for a bit and then says, "Leaves." He turns back to me and smiles, letting me know he's not upset.

"Wrong." His smile disappears and he scrunches up his face, as though he is deep in concentration. Suddenly his face brightens and he snaps his fingers. "Light." He says.

I smile and respond, "Correct Mr Eaton, your turn."

"Hmmmm… 'C'."

We continue this and other games until we feel as though we are ready for bed. I know it seems silly for us to be acting so childishly considering what is about to dawn on us in a couple of weeks, but to be honest, I'd rather be laughing than spending my days wallowing in self-pity. Especially if Tobias is with me. As we reach our bedroom doors which are directly opposite one another, Tobias says in a low whisper, "Thankyou Tris." I grin and say, "Anytime. I mean it; I wouldn't mind going up there with you again." To that a smile comes to his face. We say our good byes and enter our rooms as quietly as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

As I awake in the early morning I remember where I am and deflate. The clock reads 6:30. _Stupid habits_ I mentally scold. Heaving a sigh, I decide to at least get out of bed for an early shot. I go see my closet and a new pair of clothes has been placed into it. Thin blue skinny jeans and a black long sleeved shirt are hanging there and underneath lay black leather boots. After changing into them, I realise that this is the first time I'm wearing something that I would wear back home. After rolling up the sleeves, I finish preparing myself for the day.

**Tobias POV.**

"Wakey, Wakey eggs and bakey!" Effie calls. I swear to God I am going to kill that woman. I roll over onto my back with a groan. "Time to get up!" Honestly? I had no idea.

I put on my kindest voice, "I'll be there in a moment Effie."

"Breakfast is on the table." I let out a sigh.

"Thankyou" Once I hear her footsteps retreating I get prepared for the day. Hopefully Tris is awake; if she wasn't here I would have lost my mind already. I'm worried about her, apart from the obvious reasons.

"Morning Twin." Tris says as I enter the living room. Twin? She's sitting in one of the plush sofas with her legs pulled to her chest and a cup of hot chocolate in her hands, smirk on her face. "I like your outfit." Still half asleep I look down to make sure I didn't forget to put on my pants or something. It's quite the opposite; we are wearing the exact same clothes. I laugh aloud at our stylists' idea. "There making us look like a team."

"Smart. But it'll blow up in their faces soon enough I bet." She says in response. She pats the empty part of the sofa motioning for me to sit. As I sit down I notice she's quite awake. "What time did you wake up?" I ask.

"Around six thirty." She says simply, taking a sip of her drink.

"What time is it now?"

"About nine."

"What have you been doing for all this time?"

"You're full of questions this morning." She states looking at me.

"Well, for you to understand someone you have to ask them lots of questions." is my response.

She nods her head in agreement, "Hmm, good point. I've been thinking."

"For two and a half hours?" I ask sceptically.

She smiles, "Sadly, yes." Her smile falls. "There's a lot to think about."

"Like what?"

"My family, friends… The Games" Great question Tobias. She shakes her head as if clearing her thoughts, "You know, another way you can understand someone is by observing them."

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure I'd look like a stalker if I did that." she laughs a bit.

"Thankyou." She says. I tilt my head to the side confused.

"What for?" She looks up at me.

"You help me get my mind off of things that I don't want to face."

"You don't have to face them alone, you know?" I tell her. Her cheeks go red and she tries to cover it up.

"I don't know about you but I'm hungry." She gets off the couch and extends her hand to me. I take it gladly and follow her to the dining room.

The table is already set with Effie and Haymitch seated and eating breakfast. As usual, Tris and I sit next to each other. Not that I'm complaining. "Eat up you two. You have a big, big day ahead of you." Effie reminds us. For three days the tributes get the chance to train together. On the fourth day we are each able to show our 'gifts' in, most likely, killing things. May it be shooting, throwing etc. After Haymitch finishes his breakfast, he turns to both of us and cuts to the chase. "Okay, first thing with Training, I'm able to train you both separately if you wish."

"Why would we do that?" Tris asks.

"Say you two had a secret skill you didn't want the other to know about," he says. "But I already had a feeling you two love birds would want to train together."

"We-" I start, but Haymitch cuts in.

"Yeah, Yeah. Anyway," He says continuing, "In the sessions I want you to stay clear of the arrows," He points to Tris, "And the knives." This time it's directed at me. "Try to not show your abilities too much, but by saying that you two can't look like your too weak either." We both nod. "Also, knowing this won't be a problem, I want you two together at all times in public." He was right it won't be a problem, at least not for me.

At one minute to ten, Tris and I, escorted by Effie, head down to the training rooms. They are actually below the ground level of our building, so hopefully my claustrophobia decided to go away. After a minute of descending, the elevator doors open to a room of weapons and various obstacle courses. What kiss up's. It's not even exactly ten yet we were the last tributes to arrive. They're all gathered into an "intense" circle. As we walk towards it I notice each of them have their district number attached to their back. Soon after I feel someone press a piece of paper to my back. In the middle of the circle stands a tall athletic woman called Atala. She explains to us the training schedule and how we are free to travel from area to area as we please. Well, if it's our mentor's instructions. After the main information, I sort of doze out. Instead I notice that Tris has a stern look on her face, never letting it waver.

"Okay, that's about it," says Atala. "You are free to train as you wish."

"This is going to be fun." I murmur in Tris' ear.

She grins up at me and looks back down shaking her head.

**Tris POV.**

I notice an obstacle about ten metre off the ground with a two inch thick rope the middle of two thinner ropes hanging down from either end. On the bottom is a 30 centimetre thick mat in case anyone falls. I only notice I've been staring at it when Tobias says, "You want to go and try it out don't you?" I nod in response. His shoulders hunch and his face slightly pales.

"But we can go on it later on." I'm so selfish; he's afraid of heights. According to Haymitch, if one of us does something, the other does as well.

"It's fine-" He starts.

"No I'd rather go practise some knots." I say

"Tris-"

"I can be patient." I tell him honestly, "We can go there later." I give him a small grin. He looks at me and tilts his head to the side, as if he is deliberating something; but what?

"Okay." is all he says.

As we reach the station we see that all the other tributes are trying their hand in dangerous weapons, unlike us. We both sit down while the trainer, obviously excited he has someone to teach, shows us the basics. Because I've used them so many times, I master them quickly. Tobias on the other hand is practically getting his hands tangled in his "knot".

"Umm, Tris?" Tobias indicates to me that he has gotten one finger on each hand literally tied into the knot. I try to suppress a laugh, and smile as he asks for my help. After both fingers are free he says, "You can go try something else instead of waiting for me. It might take a while to be honest."

"No," I say, "I'm fine with waiting" As I sit there I get a good chance to analyse all of our competitors. The Careers, as per usual, are already forming an alliance and showing off their brute strength. To tell you the truth, their weaponry skills aren't what frighten me, it's their size. They must at least all be a head or two taller than me; apart from the younger ones of course. Well, even them I barely come to match. I look over at Tobias, and to be honest, he does suit the Careers. Not in the way that most people would think though. He doesn't need to prove to people that he is strong or anything like that. He is too clever for that; that's what makes him dangerous.

I look back down to the unfinished knot in my hand and begin completing it while I think. That's the thing, I usually feel intimidated by strangers. But, never had Tobias given me that uneasy feeling. I notice things; it's the type of person I am. And it's true; he does act differently around me. With others he is devoid of motion, while with me he comes out of his shell. The thing is, I still don't know why. I'm pulled out of my thought with a frustrated looking Tobias. He is still stuck on the same knot and is about to give up.

"Hey," I say, "What's confusing you?"

"Umm, everything." He says while nodding his head.

I give a small chuckle and turn to face him fully. "Okay, show me what you do as slow as possible."

He starts by barely moving. I hit him lightly on the shoulder and he gives up.

"Can't we just try something else Tris?" He whines.

"No," I say as firmly as I can. "Now show me what you're doing."

He gives a sigh and begins properly. As soon as he starts I see his major problem. "Okay, stop."

"What I'm doing what you said." He states exasperated.

"Yes, you are. But you're not tying the knot properly." I quickly undo my former knot and go to where he is up to. "You're trying to make the knot straight away; what you have to do is make different knots to make the one you want." He gives a groan and puts his head in his hand.

"How can I do that if I can't even tie any knots?" He mutters into his hands.

"Well that's the point of coming here isn't it?" I respond gently, "And that's why I'm here."

"No it's not, your here to practice and train yourself, not me."

"Well you're more important." WAIT, WHAT?! Did I just say that?! Out loud especially?! I'm about to go into a full scale mental rant when he says, "You should start wearing orange." I look at him confused. "It matches your blush." He has a smile on his face. I punch him, this time harder in the shoulder, "Do you want me to help you or not?" He nods, still wearing his stupid smirk.

For another hour or so, we stay in the knot tying station and when finally done, Tobias has made a large improvement. He gives a sigh and says, "My hands are so sore."

"Come on, what do you want to do now?" I ask helping him up.

"Hmm," he scratches his head. "Let's go on that." He points to the obstacle I was eyeing earlier.

I put my hands in my pockets and ask quietly, "Do you want to, honestly?"

He shrugs nonchalantly. "I'm most likely going to have to climb something in the arena, might as well get some practice." He looks back towards me.

I look back at him, searching for any signs of doubt. Somehow, even though heights are one of his biggest fears, there is none. It gives me a strange feeling in my gut. "Okay. Let's go."

As we reach the specific station, I notice that there are a bunch of Careers watching the both of us, most of them with their arms crossed over their chests. The one closest towards the front wears a cruel grin on his face. I think I overheard his name was Cato. The trainer comes towards us to explain what we have to do. The whole point of the exercise is to drag yourself along the rope until the end once you do that you come back the same way. That's it.

"Okay," Tobias nods his head. He exhales a deep breath, "You first."

As I make my way to it I hear murmurs coming from the Careers. I don't need to know what they are saying, I can guess. Hmm… what on earth could they be talking about? Perhaps they think I won't be able to make it. _Well let's show them_, I think.

I start climbing the rope and I'm about to reach the top when I nearly lose my grip. As I cling to the rope I hear snickers behind me. I wonder how they are coming from. I force myself to look down and see Tobias. He stands there stiffly **(never gets old) **arms crossed over his chest. I can tell he's pissed at the Careers. Once I reach the top, I wrap my legs around the rope and place my hands just over my head, it only takes several minutes to pull myself to the other side, which is pretty damn good considering it's 40 feet long, and shift myself once more so I can go back. Once I'm half way there I hear Tobias yell, "Are you honestly going to be _that_ mainstream Tris?" What on earth is he talking about? I look down, again not fazed by the height, and see him raise his eye brows, indicating he's not just trying to annoy me. Then I realise, I can't keep looking weak. It'll be my downfall. Smiling down at him I tighten my legs around the rope and release my hands. As I swing back I am reminded of all the times I have done this when I was a child on tree branches. Tobias' eyes widen and it makes me laugh, "Why so serious Tobias? It's not like I'm going to fall." I state. He smirks and shakes his head in disbelief. While I'm here, I look over to the Careers and see that most of them are turning their backs on us. All except one girl, she has dark brown hair and fair skin with her jaw set firmly. Clove, I think her name is. Mental note, she is slightly creepy.

I lift my body back up and I can't help but chuckle at how easy it was. Once I'm back on the floor I start walking towards Tobias and he is wearing a humongous smile on his face. "Why are you so happy?" I ask.

"What you did was amazing." He shrugs.

"It wasn't that great." I admit honestly.

He shakes his head, "Not just up there. You showed the Careers they don't faze you."

"Thanks, but I don't deserve it." Before he can object I say, "I guess it's someone turn to face their fears."

He looks away, "Umm, why don't we go to the fire building station instead?" He still doesn't look at me. I can see he isn't comfortable with this, so I decide he can travel at his own place. "Okay." I say simply and walk in its direction. He starts following me silently.

** Ugh! I personally hated this chapter. I just couldn't get into it and yeah, I know it sucks. Still, please please review. I love all of them, hates, likes, possibly loves! I hope I can update soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tobias POV: **

For the rest of the day and the day after, Tris and I travel from station to station trying everything out. Haymitch told us to steer clear of the arrows and knives, and we have, but together we are still excelling most of the other tributes. I can handle most weapons with ease and Tris can prove her survival skills within minutes. It's amazing to be honest. _Shut-up Tobias, you have to stop thinking about her like that. _After the night on the roof together, I made a promise to myself; one of us is going to make it out alive, and it's going to be Tris.

As the third day goes on, they begin to call out for Tributes to go into their private sessions. Soon when most of the people have left, we decide that we can just sit around for a bit and wait our turn. And so we do, we mostly stay quiet. It's not an awkward silence, we just understand that we are both thinking and planning what we will show the Game makers. When it's my turn to leave, Tris quickly says, "Good luck, and don't forget to use the knives."

I smile at her and respond, "I will, you shoot straight" She smiles at me encouragingly. It brings butterflies to my stomach. _Oh come on dude, pull yourself together. _

I turn away and enter the training session, I then realise that Tris and I are in trouble. The Game Makers have had to sit through 22 presentations already, by the looks of it they are bored out of their minds and want nothing more but to go home. Knowing that I only have one chance, I must make it count. A quickly scan the room for knives, and I am not disappointed. I grab a few, throw each individual one in the air; testing its weight. I then go grab blind fold. Funny, I didn't expect them to have blind folds. I know it's risky, but I have a feeling that the girl from two, Clove, would have already shown her skill work with knives. So, I have to out shine her. As I make my way to the targets, there is a target the shape of a person. I stand directly in front of it, roughly four metres away. Scanning the target, hopefully creating an image in my brain, I then put the blind fold on.

I should have checked to make sure the Makers are watching, oh well, too late now. Remembering the image a created, I aim one of my knives. Before I release, I breathe in, and throw once I breathe out. Hearing the _thump _I was praying for bring a small smile to my face. I learnt over time that like most things, knife throwing is purely based off practice, so since I was eight years old, I picked it up as a hobby. I repeat the same process another five times. Once all of my knives have left my hand and the final _thump_ lets me know that my knife made its mark, I take off my blind fold, and I see is definitely not good for my ego. As expected, the first knife landed in the targets head, then the shoulder, heart, stomach, thigh, and um, lower region. Yeah, the last one was to show off more than anything; couldn't exactly kill anyone. Remembering that I'm being watched, I turn around and see the Game Makers. It's taking me everything not to snicker. Some of them have their mouths agape others just look at me like they are full of questions. After a few moments, one of the Makers say, "Thankyou, you are dismissed."

Once I'm in the elevator, I realise that it went way better than I was hoping for. I hope everything will be fine with Tris.

**Tris POV:**

I am such an idiot! What was I thinking? Luckily I make it back to the apartment before I begin to sob, although, they all see me. Haymitch, Effie, even the Avoxes. Not to mention an extremely concerned Tobias. I quickly go to my room and bang the door, _screw manners_, I think to myself. After I sit on my bed and put my head in my hands, I hear a pair of running feet on the other side of the door, "Tris?" Tobias says. I know he can hear my sobs, so I'd rather not embarrass myself more than I already have. "Open the door Tris." He says, he doesn't sound angry, only concerned. Wiping away some of the tears I begin to calm my breaths. But it's no use, the tears continue to flow and my body is racked with sobs. "It's just me, I told the others to go." I know he's telling the truth. But what would he say, there's even the probability that I have ruined things for him too. "I'm not leaving until you let me in." He is persistent I'll give him that. Knowing he won't leave I let him in. That and I feel like telling someone. After I open the door I go back to sit at the top of my bed, not once looking him in the eye. He gives a sigh and sits next to me. After a moment he whispers, "What happened?"

I shake my head and say, "I ruined everything." A new wave of tears and come and a hiccup escapes my mouth. What happens next startles me; Tobias wraps his arms around me and pulls me to his chest. Instead of pulling away, like I would do to most people, I lay my head on his chest and let him comfort me. Not that I deserve it. "I'm sure it's not that bad." He offers.

"You have no idea." I say.

"Your right, I don't." I look up and finally look him in the eyes. I look back down, might as well give it a try. I sigh and begin, "I shot an arrow at the Game Makers." He stiffens.

"Tris…"

"Not _at _them," I quietly mutter, "At the apple in the roasted pig's mouth."

He takes a moment to think about what I said. "I think this would be easier if you start from the beginning." He recommends. I nod.

"Okay, well…" I think of how to start. "When I got in there, the first thing I saw was the arrows. Did you see them, some of them were made out of god knows what." I take a pause to look at him, he has a smile on his face. I must sound like a lunatic, _Wow did you see those arrows? Good one Tris._

"Anyway," I continue, "I picked out one that I thought would have seemed like ones I use back home, but the string was tighter than usual and all of it was slightly heavier.

"I took the shot at one of the dummies they used during knife practise. And as expected, I missed it by a couple of centimetres." I sigh, "Even though I knew I just ruined my chance, I went to the corner were they had simple targets. I stayed there for little under a minute, just enough for me to get a feel for the new bow. Then I headed back for the dummy. My first shot skewered its heart, the other cut straight through the rope that was holding it up." I look up towards him, seeing if he was still listening; he was fixated on every one of my words. "Cause I messed up badly in the beginning, I thought I should make up for it; so I shot one of the lights that were hanging down from the ceiling." I stop for a moment and think about the show of sparks that rained down.

"I turned around, you know expecting the Game Makers to have the decency to watch. But no, those…" I know I shouldn't finish my sentence, you never know how they could be keeping tabs on the tributes. "The majority of them were eyeing this roasted pig that just came out. I was so…" Struggling to find the right word Tobias put in, "Angry?"

"Furious." He nods in understanding. "I mean, our lives are on the line and they can't even have the decency to watch. That, and I was being upstaged by a pig, a pig!" I shake my head at the memory. "You know sometimes when you can be so frustrated by something that you don't even pay attention, or care about what you do?"

"All too well to be honest." He responds.

"Well, that's what it felt like when I shot that arrow." With that I stop not knowing how to continue.

"What did they do?" I wonder how he is so calm about this.

"They all just stared at me in disbelief." I smile a little, "One guy fell into the punch bowl." I murmur.

Tobias bursts out laughing. I look at him astonished. "It's not funny." I tell him

"Oh, but it is." He says.

"Well if this is what I get for telling you…"

"Tris I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at how…" He stops.

"How…?" I prob.

"How you always manage to surprise me, no matter what." I raise my eyebrows in question.

"I don't get where you're coming from." I say turning away.

"Oh come on Tris," he says exasperated, "Who else would have the courage to do what you did?"

"'Idiocy' more like it." I emend. He lets out a sigh.

"Tris, look. They aren't going to punish you." I look at him sceptically, "I'm serious. The maximum they would do is make your life hell in the arena. And they were already planning on doing that weren't they?" The more I think about it the more it makes sense. They still need a female tribute from 12 don't they? But I can't say the same for my family.

"And they won't do anything to your family either." For a split second I think I said that out loud. "It wouldn't make sense, for them to do that they would have to reveal your presentation. But they can't do that because it is a secret. It would be too much of a hassle for them."

"How do you know I was thinking about that?" He smiles.

"I'm starting to understand you more." Is all he says.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door. "Dinner is ready you two." We hear Effie say. Tobias looks at me and rolls his eyes. "Thank you Effie." He says as politely as he can. He looks back at me, "Do you want to go, we don't have to if you don't want to. Or if you want to be alone-"

"No!" He looks at me with a stupid grin on his face I quickly try to cover it up, "I mean, no; let's go have dinner. As he gets of my bed but I grab his hand. "Does it look like I've been crying?" I ask.

"Hmm.." He deliberates as he sits back down on the bed, pretending to inspect my face. There are only three inches between us, and I can barely breathe. "No Tris," He puts on a tough face. "You look tough as nails." I smile a bit, and so does he. We stay there for a moment too stuck to move, but then I say, "Maybe we should go, they might be waiting for us." He nods getting back off the bed and extending a hand to help me up. I take it.

Before we are out the door, I grab his hand to stop him. "Umm… thankyou for listening Tobias, it means a lot. Usually I don't have anyone to talk to like that." Without thinking twice I give him a hug. At first he freezes but then he returns it. After a few moments we hear Haymitch call, "Hurry uuupppp!" Tobias lets out a laugh and lets go of me. I do the same. "Come on," he says, "Let's go before Haymitch breaks the deal."


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm really sorry it took so long to update guys! But, here's the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peeta or Tobias, thus, I don't own The Hunger Games or Divergent.**

**Tobias POV:**

When we entered the dining room, we were surprised to find our two stylists sitting at the table. They don't ask us anything and the two of us sit down at the table without a word. We eat the soup in front of us, but I barley pay attention to what type it is. Right now I'm thinking about how the Game Makers are going to score us. The adults on the other hand chit-chat the entire entrée about things that aren't of much importance.

When the main course comes out Haymitch finally says, "Enough with the gossip- how bad were you both today?

I don't bother to keep the malice out of my voice as I say, "What difference does it make; they were barley watching us."

Haymitch nods as if he cares and turns to me. "And you sweetheart." I see Tris grip the knife that was in her hand as he says the word 'sweetheart'. She puts the utensils on the plate and puts her hands in her lap, putting a fake smile on her face she says, "I shot an arrow at the Game Makers." The whole table stops eating and I let out a sigh. "You really need to think of a better way to start up the story." I tell her. All she does is roll her eyes at me and turns back to the rest of the table, smile having dropped from her face.

"You what?" The amount of terror laced into Effie's voice is unnerving.

"It wasn't directly at them." She emends. "They weren't paying attention to my shooting and I lost my temper. So I shot an arrow at the roasted pig's mouth." She says, calmly looking at each person on the table in turn.

"What did they say?" Cinna asks worried.

"I don't know. I left without being dismissed."

Effie gasps aloud, "You did what!?"

"I dismissed myself." She said simply.

She returns to her food, as Haymitch says, "Well, that's that." And he begins to butter a piece of bread.

"What are they going to do?" I ask.

He shrugs his shoulders and says, "There's not much they can do. They can't hurt her family and they still need a tribute. My guess is they'll just make your life hell in the arena. But they were already going to do that anyway." It's pretty much exactly what I told Tris before.

Haymitch takes a bite of one of the pork chops, using his hands which brings a frown to Effie's face before he asks, "What were their faces like?" and chuckles.

She smiles, "Shocked, in disbelief, some of them were quite ridiculous to be honest." She says. I smile at the idea of one of them falling into the punch bowl. I have to suppress a laugh.

"What are you smiling about?" Haymitch asks me. I stay quiet for a second, not wanting to tell Tris' story for her.

"One of them fell into the punch bowl." She says. The whole table is laughing, well, except for Effie. But she is having a hard time removing the smile from her face. "Well, I can't say they don't deserve it. It's their job to pay attention and just because you come from District 12 doesn't change that." Her eyes dart sideways for a moment as though she said something preposterous.

Tris' smile drops slightly and she sighs, "I'm going to get a bad score, won't I?" she asks no one in particular.

"Scores don't matter as much as you think," Haymitch says, taking a bite of his bread roll. "There only important if their high, no one pay attention to the mediocre scores."

"Plus, for all they know you could be saving up your talent in order to look weak. It's been done plenty of times before." adds Portia.

For a few moments we all continue eating in a comfortable silence, that's until Effie speaks up, "You never told us what you did Tobias."

Everyone stops and stares at me in anticipation; they must have forgotten to ask how I went because of what happened with Tris.

"Umm," I begin, "I threw some knifes." Hopefully that's enough to end that conversation; I hate attention.

"How did that go?" Cinna asks. I can hear the curiosity in his voice. I can't blame him; I barely talk to anyone, let alone have a conversation. Well except for Tris of course.

"It was alright." I hear a snicker next to me.

"He did it blind folded." Tris says, taking a bite of her food.

Everyone's eyes on the table widen.

I look directly at Tris and ask, "And how would you know that?"

"Two reasons," Having finished eating she puts her utensils on the plate and holds up one finger, "One; I saw a blind fold on the table next to some knives." She holds up a second finger, "Two, you reacted just as I though you would." She takes a drink of her water, clearly satisfied.

"How did I react?" I say trying to find a pot hole.

She only says one word, "Denial." There's a smirk on her face.

I role my eyes and turn to the others, "Yes, I did it blindfolded. And before you ask; the six made their mark."

"Where did you hit?" Haymitch asks. I can't believe it, it sound like he's genuinely interested.

"Head, shoulder, stomach, thigh, and the heart." I decide it's better to leave out the other spot.

"Don't forget its private part." Tris adds, chuckling.

Effie practically chokes on her water while the other three laugh. "Again, what makes you say that?" I ask her.

She shrugs her shoulders, "I may or may not have seen the puncture marks on the dummy when I entered the room." She says innocently. "That and the denial again."

"You know what Tris? Become a detective once you win the Games." I say.

The entire table gives a light chuckle, all except Tris. It's then that I realise how stupid I was for saying that. Because by saying that, I just told everyone I'm fine with dying for Tris to win, she was the only one that picked it up though. As we both stare at each other, I see the anger and annoyance she's holding back right now. Tris clears her throat before I can say anything, "Shall we go watch the announcements?"

After everyone finished having dinner we all made our way to the sitting room. The announcing of the scores happen on the television: first they show a photo of the tribute, and then they flash their score below it. The Career's, as usual, score around the eight-to-ten range, others an average of five. As usual District 12 comes up last. First they show my photo, seconds after the score comes up. I got an eleven. Wait, what?!

Effie gives a small squeal and I turn to see Tris grinning at me, others give me a pat on the back. Before we say anything Tris' photo flashes up. Like me, she got an eleven. I can't help but laugh as her jaw practically hits the floor. Everyone is cheering and congratulating us.

"Not bad." Haymitch says, looking at the two of us with a sly grin.

"How could that happen?" Tris asks.

"You two did pretty well?" Haymitch replies making it sound more like a question.

She waves her hand at him and rephrases her answer, "How did I get an eleven? I mean, Tobias got it for being extremely talented; but I shot an arrow at them!" She looks around the room, begging for an explanation.

"They must have liked your temper." I said, and she slapped me on the shoulder.

"No he's right, Tris." Portia said.

"They have got a show to put on; they can never have enough heat." Effie adds.

Cinna shakes my hand and gives Tris a hug, "Tris, the girl on fire." He says. "Just wait till the interviews. I have a feeling you'll love the dress." She raises an eyebrow.

"More flames?" She asks smiling.

"In a way." Is all he says.

Tris and I congratulate each other, but she still seems annoyed at me. I don't really understand why though. We all stay in the sitting room for a few more minutes until Haymitch and Effie tell us to go to our rooms and rest, reminding us of the interviews tomorrow.

As we make our way to our rooms Tris, who was walking in front of me, stops and turns around.

"Can we go to the roof again?" She asks.

I nod, I haven't been there since we went together, "Sure, I'll get two blankets this time."

She grins slightly and makes her way up the stairs. Once she's gone I sigh. I am so screwed.

**I feel like that was really bad, was it really bad? Again, sorry I made you guys wait so long. If you guys have any questions or/and requests for what I should do in this story review or send me a PM! Even if you don't have a question or request, please leave a review for the chapter. It would make my day!**

**Later Pansycakes! I promise I'll try update sooner next time. **


End file.
